Devils and DIstractions
by Angel Longstring
Summary: Antonio Carriedo is happy with his life as it is. He has a steady lover and girlfriend in Jillian Beilschmidt and friends he can rely on. Its much better than the life he used to live on the streets, something he'd much rather forget. Then the past comes back to haunt them and they're dragged back into the life they left behind. Human AU; SpainXFemPrussia


_The Spaniard loved waking up to the sight of his albino lover curled up against him. He and Jillian had met roughly three years ago. It was the longest relationship either of them had ever had and they were still going strong. He knew their friends were just waiting for them to tie the knot but Antonio knew they weren't quite ready for that step yet. Both of them were still healing from bad past relationships and he for one didn't want to ruin what they had. It was good for the both of them and they were slowly healing with each other's help. Right now, though, they needed sleep so he pulled her closer, closing his eyes with a sigh of contentment before falling asleep again. He didn't feel her wake up nor did he hear her leave._

Antonio honestly did not know what was going on. All he knew was that he'd been brought out of his home in the middle of the night, blindfolded and brought to some strange place. He was being led by the men, who obviously had orders to make sure he arrived alive and relatively uninjured to wherever they were taking him too. He heard doors opening and he was shoved into a room. The men pushed him forward, than forced him to his knees before removing the blindfold. He blinked, adjusting his eyes to the dimmer light of the room.

He stared up at the silver haired young woman that was sitting elegantly in the chair in front of him. She was dressed in a white tunic, a short black shirt and had tall white lace up boots on. A dark blue coat with white and gold trimming rested on the arm of the chair and a little yellow bird sat on the woman's shoulder. Arrogance was written in every line of her body and the smirk resting on her lips only enhanced the sexy, rather dangerous image. The Spaniard didn't know what had set the Prussian woman off but she was definitely pissed. He tried to stand but one of the guards gripped his shoulder, keeping him on his knees. The woman's smirk deepened.

"Boys, don't be mean to him now." She practically purred at the men. The hand on his shoulder reluctantly moved. Antonio made no move to rise, only shifting slightly to more balanced position. He glanced at the silver haired woman again, green eyes meeting her red ones.

"Jillian, amiga-" he started and the woman scowled at him.

"I am not Jillian. My name is Marie." She snapped and Antonio blinked then dipped his head.

"My apologies, senorita." He spoke. Her expression softened to a smirk again as she shrugged gallantly at him.

"Apology accepted. Please, continue." She replied. Her eyes were hard as rubies, though, and he knew he needed to tread carefully.

"I was just wondering what I did to deserve the honor of being in your charming presence." He answered giving her his usual, charming smile. She cocked her head, that devious smirk still resting on her lips.

"In that case let me enlighten you." She spoke, her voice turning sharp. "You, dummkopf, are here to help me. I have a certain bastard and his sister that I need killed and I believe you are the best one for the job." Antonio raised an eyebrow, his own head tilting slightly.

"Is that so?"

"Ja, it is."

"Very well, senorita, who do I need to kill?"

"Francis and Giselle Bonnefoy." Marie replied her eyes glittering with rage. Antonio blinked, his expression remaining neutral despite the inner turmoil that sprang up. Francis was his friend and Giselle was a friend of his sister, he didn't want to kill either of them. For now, though, he needed to play along with Marie. Perhaps it would give him the time he needed to figure out how to get out of this situation and keep his friends alive.

"I see… May I ask what they did?"

"That is unimportant and irrelevant to your job." She answered and he nodded.

"Is there a specific way you want them killed? Or do I have free reign?" she seemed to think on this for a moment and he was almost scared until she shook her head.

"I'll give you free reign on that." She replied and added, "Franz and Lukas will escort you to your room and be at your disposal while you are planning." Antonio nodded, rising and straightening his shirt before bowing elegantly.

"As the senorita wishes." He spoke before following the men to his new quarters. The room he'd been given was simple and plain, with only the bare necessities in it. A bed took up one wall, a desk and dresser taking up the other wall. There were no decorations on the wall which might have bothered him if he wasn't trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. Several hours of thinking and tossing ideas around and he'd gotten nowhere. He was sprawled out on his bed, staring at the ceiling as his brain ran in circles. Suddenly, a thought hit him that he hadn't had before. Marie's behavior had been bothering him while he'd been thinking and now he thought he knew why. Jillian had mentioned she had a dark side that was dangerous to let free.

Something had to have happened to let Marie free.

He did remember Jillian getting a phone call last night after they'd gone to bed. He didn't know what the conversation was about but he did remember that she'd yelled at someone in German before scrambling to get dressed. She'd told him she'd be back before she stormed out of the house. If he'd been more awake, he would have followed after her but he was here now and that's what mattered right then. Maybe if he talked to Marie he could find out what had happened.

With that thought in mind, he quietly stood and padded over to the door. He opened it carefully, finding the men sleeping. He smirked and slipped out, heading quietly down the hall. A few minutes later, he'd reached Marie's room. The man at her door was asleep and he mentally rolled his eyes. The men were pathetic, really. He went over to the door and carefully opened it, softly closing the door after he'd gotten in. Marie was laying on the bed in much the same position that he'd been in earlier except she was asleep. She was in an oversized shirt and shorts, like Jillian normally slept in. He padded over, a soft smile on his lips. She looked so sweet and peaceful laying there but he knew better than to believe that image of her. Jillian was a crafty woman, so he had no doubt that Marie was too, though he'd never had the 'honor' of meeting her. Well he had planned on just talking to her but a sudden idea was much too tempting to resist.

He crawled onto the bed, doing his best not to disturb her too much. He shifted to lightly straddle her, resting most of his weight on his knees. He leaned over, a wicked little smirk on his lips. He'd woken Jillian up this way plenty of times and she'd always enjoyed it. He lightly trailed kisses down her neck, shifting to her shoulder and collarbone when he reached it. By then she was shifting restlessly under him so he decided to step it up a little. While he kept up his attentions to her neck and shoulder, his hands slid up under the oversized shirt she was wearing as a nightshirt. They caressed the flat plane of her stomach, muscle memory taking over as well as memory of what Jillian liked. The pale woman beneath him moaned softly in her sleep as his attentions continued. His mouth wandered lower as his hands undid her shirt. Then she was gasping, fully awake and staring up at him, red eyes wide with a mix of desire and alarm.

"What the fucking hell are you doing?!" she exclaimed and he knew it was still Marie. That dark light was still in her eyes. Antonio just smirked at her, green eyes smoldering.

"Just showing you my appreciation for you." He replied, voice dipping into a lower register. He felt her shiver under his hands. She seemed to struggle with whether or not she believed him and whether or not she wanted what he was offering. It felt familiar, his hands wandering lightly over her skin, as if they had done this before, though why that was so she couldn't quite place. He waited patiently, his hands skimming lightly over her stomach, making her shift restlessly under him. She didn't know whether or not she liked the smug smirk that rested on his lips. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Fucking hell, stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"You know damn well what!"

"But you like it, I know you do." He smirked at her and she glared up at him. Without warning, she reached up and pulled him closer. He closed the distance, stealing a kiss while he could. He felt her tense before she relaxed into the kiss, her arms wrapping loosely around his neck. He continued lavishing attention on the pale beauty, encouraged by her responsiveness. She tilted her head back, breathing heavily.

"Clothes. Off, now." She ordered huskily and Antonio gave a throaty chuckle.

"So you do want it?" he asked, his hand sliding down her stomach to tease above the pale triangle of hair at the junction of her legs. Her back arched, hips shifting into his hand almost of their own accord.

"Stop being such a fucking tease!" she growled and Antonio smirked, his hand shifting. She gasped as his searching fingers found what they were looking for. "T-Toni please!" she pleaded breathlessly and he couldn't ignore that plea. A few moments later, they were both completely naked and he took a moment to marvel at the sharp contrast of their skin tones before his attention went back to lavishing the pale form in front of him with pleasure. He teased along her inner thigh with a finger, making her shiver and arch her back. A soft, pleading keen escaped her throat as she gripped his arms, nails digging into his skin slightly. He didn't mind the edge of pain; it heightened the pleasure in most cases. He hated to keep her waiting so he bent down, kissing her passionately, like he always did. She responded fiercely, hips arching into his hand as he slid a finger into her opening. She gasped at the intrusion, the sound caught by his mouth as he worked his finger in and out of her before adding a second, stretching her, making sure she was wet and ready for him. She moaned softly as warm liquid rushed over his hand. That was what he'd been waiting for, though he could barely think with her hands roaming over his body, her mouth on his neck. He shifted her legs just slightly and she blinked up at him, eyes slightly unfocused.

She looked so damn sexy he could only stare for a moment before his focus came back.

He shifted to settle lower on her, the head of his hardened cock brushing against her entrance making her groan and shudder in anticipation. He carefully pushed in, both of them gasping with pleasure at the sensation. Then he began to move, her hips moving to match the pace he set. It wasn't long before he felt her tense, her grip on his arms tightening.

"Close?" he asked breathlessly and she nodded, eyes fluttering slightly. He continued to thrust, finding her sweet spot and making sure to pay special attention to it. He felt her tense again before she cried out as her orgasm rolled over her. His own release hit a moment later and then they were collapsing onto the bed, breathing heavily. He pulled her against his chest and she stiffened for a moment before relaxing against him, tucking her head against his chest. He glanced down and smiled slightly seeing that she was out. He decided not to wake her, instead pulling the covers up over them both and settling down to get some sleep. He would deal with the consequences in the morning if it came to that.

**Okay so I got an annoying Spain poking me with this idea and well here's what came of it. This is also really my first time writing smut so be nice, si? Review and enjoy!**


End file.
